


Time Changes All

by tal_yadin



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D'Artagnan/Athos - Eventual, More tags will be added as the story goes, Multi, Portamis - established relashenship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tal_yadin/pseuds/tal_yadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richelieu decides he needs to break up the marry musketeer band, especially that troublemaking foursome. Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan have been meddling in his affairs for too long.<br/>Divide and conquer will be the best strategy in this case, but the bonds between the musketeers are strong, their trust in each other will not be easily broken. And yet, Richelieu knows the weakest link in this chain. Milady has already announced it as a waste, but D'Artagnan must be removed from the equation.<br/>*************<br/>The Cardinal's plan has been successful; D'artagnan has been blamed for treason and is now in jail awaiting execution.<br/>But fate decides otherwise and D'Artagnan vanishes from his cell in the middle of the night, leaving no trace behind.<br/>He reaches out to his friends and tries to convince them of the plot against him, but fails and leaves Paris behind.<br/>Months later D'Artagnan is proved innocent, but is nowhere to be found inside France's borders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The same but different

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with the show, sadly.
> 
> I'll be honest i'm a little hesitant to start this, since I already have an ongoing story in another fandom and I'm feeling bad for not updating more. But I feel good about this one so I'm gonna upload it anyways.  
> Still, it might be a while between updates so please bear with me.
> 
> Please spare a moment to read the summery, it's the background to the story. The story is set before D'Artagnan became a real Musketeer (episode 8).  
> (If you see a * it means there will be comment in the end notes)
> 
> All comments and kudos are appriciated :)

_Three years later…_

 

 

Athos entered the courtyard with Aramis and Porthos following close behind. The newest recruits were practicing their swordsmanship in the far corner and the sounds of clashing metal echoed in the morning air.

They barely left the shadow of the gate's arch before Treville's voice rang through the yard and all three of them raised their eyes to the balcony above. "You three. Into my office. Now." He didn't wait for a reply instead simply turning and reentering his office. The three shared glances then moved to climb the stairs to join him.

"Shut the door." Aramis, who was the last to enter, obeyed. Once the door was shut, all three turned to look at the older man. Treville let the silence stretch, observing the three men he considered to be the finest soldiers the regiment has ever seen, before starting.

"One of my informants in the streets has brought in concerning information last night. Apparently a man named Lucas Morrow has been gathering mercenaries under his command." Treville moved his gaze over the three of them.

"I've known Morrow to be troubles for a long time now, and the fact he's in Paris and gathering soldiers can't mean anything good. According to the information we received, Morrow will be down in the docks later today. He will be meeting with more mercenaries, no doubt, and I need you to be there for the meeting. See if you can pick anything up from whatever he says to those men and take note of what they look like in case we need to search them out." The three of them nodded, and left to prepare for their task.

 *************

Evening covered Paris to find Athos, Porthos and Aramis in a small dark tavern in the docks upon the river. They all had glasses before them, from which they every so often sipped to avoid suspicion. Aramis and Porthos sat near one table, playing cards and trying to eavesdrop on the Morrow's conversations with the mercenaries. Athos near another, farther away from their target, watching the door and the mercenaries come and go.

It wasn't long before Athos's eyes were drawn to a dark figure, sitting by a table in the corner. The man was sitting alone, a bottle on the table in front of him and a glass he was occasionally sipping from. He was wearing a black cape fitted with a hood that completely shadowed his features. The only light source near the man was a candle in the middle of the table that did little to illuminate his face.

Athos wasn't sure why the stranger caught his attention, until he realized the man was idly watching Morrow's table, sparing a glance to Porthos and Aramis every few moments. Athos threw a look at Morrow and caught him glancing at the hooded man and nodding. _Another mercenary?_ He wandered and made a point of watching the dark silhouette from the corner of his eyes.

A few more minutes passed before Morrow and the trio of mercenaries he was speaking to, seemed to arrive to an agreement, since the mercenaries left the table and stepped back out of the tavern. Morrow sat there for a moment before draining the rest of the wine in his glass and pushing himself from the table.

Athos watched Aramis and Porthos casting sideway glances at the man as he stood stretched his limbs after the long sitting, when a movement drew his eyes to the shadowed figure again and he turned to look at the man only to realize he was staring right back at him.

Athos raised his glass at the man nonchalantly and the other returned the gesture, tipping his head in a court nod, before turning his head to watch as Morrow advanced closer to his table. Athos knew the gesture must have cleared him from all suspicion, but the hooded man's behavior was unnerving. Although Athos couldn't quite figure out why he felt that way.

Morrow finally made his way to the man's table, reaching for the chair across from the hooded man, obviously asking if he could have a sit. He froze all of a sudden as the other man spoke. Athos couldn't hear what he was saying, but the incredulous look on Morrow's face and the gesture the man made with his hand made it clear that he was dismissing Morrow's request.

Morrow's surprise was replaced with anger quickly enough and he opened his mouth, taking a step to surround the table to the other side, clearly intending to look threatening when the shadowed man rose from his sit swiftly and grabbed the hand Morrow has extended forward to grip him a bare second before.

 The man's hand wrapped around Morrow's wrist and in a flurry of movement he had Morrow's cheek pressed against the table, twisting his arm behind his back with one hand, the other pressing him hard against the table's surface. Athos didn't bother to hide his staring now, half the tavern was staring at the two by now.

But Athos was staring for a whole different reason. Stray thoughts rampaged inside his mind and he forced himself to focus on the situation in front of him.

In front of his eyes, the hooded man bowed down close to Morrow's ear and whispered to him quietly enough that, even in the silence that suddenly fell over the dimly lit room, Athos couldn't make out the words. The man held Morrow there for a long moment before abruptly releasing his hold. He carefully set a few coins on the table and turned to leave, not sparing the room a second glance.

He was gone the next moment and Athos turned away from Morrow, looking towards Aramis and Porthos, instead, as their target collected his belongings and left with haste, clearly not wanting to attract any more attention to himself.  Aramis and Porthos turned to look back at him, but Athos made no move to stand up. Thoughts whirled inside the chaos of his mind, scattering to all directions.

He blinked and stood from his chair slowly, leaving a coin on the table, he turned and made his way into the cool night outside. He needed to get some air, to clear his head. Behind him he could hear Aramis and Porthos following closely and he slowed his walk to allow them to catch up.

"Well that was unexpected." Porthos spoke up after a few moments of walking in silence, Aramis hummed in agreement and Athos could practically feel their eyes on the back of his head, but couldn't bring himself to provide a reaction. He started in the direction of the garrison, they needed to report to Treville.

 The two didn't push, thankfully and Athos allowed his legs to carry him in the right direction as he tried to put some order into his thoughts. He replayed those few moments in his head, trying to convince himself, even if he wasn't sure of what.

The three reached the garrison and Athos led them up the stairs, catching a flicker of candlelight in Treville's window. He opened the door and entered, taking off his hat and making his way to lean against the wall beside Treville's desk, looking out the window and into the dark and abandoned court-yard outside.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Aramis and Porthos switch concerned glances again before Treville turned to them, waiting to hear their report. They told him all the details they picked from Morrow's conversation with the mercenaries and continued to speak of the black covered man.

"It was strange, I could swear that I saw him and Morrow looking at each other more than once." Porthos explained in a baffled tone. "I thought he was just another mercenary." He looked at Aramis and who nodded in agreement and continued himself. "But once Morrow went to sit at the table the man simply dismissed him." Aramis mimicked the gesture the man used.

"Morrow didn't take that very well." Porthos looked almost amused. "Not that he ever touched the guy." Aramis smiled at Treville's raised eyebrow. "The man slammed him against the table. Rather hard too, Morrow will be nursing a fancy bruise on his cheek for the next couple of days."

At his friend's words Athos' mind returned to the described event.

_Athos had to consciously stop himself from jumping as the man, quick as a lightning, twisted Morrow's arm behind his back and slammed him against the table's surface. He froze a mare moment later, though, when the candle that stood on the table flickered brighter at the sudden movement and illuminated the man's face._

_The soft light poured over familiar features. He looked different, there was no doubt in that. The main change was a thin, pale scar stretching from below his temple to his jaw line, but there was no doubt. It was him. The light retreated already from beneath the hood, but Athos could still see the familiar face hovering in his mind._

"Why would he do that?" Treville's voice dragged Athos' attention back to the conversation behind him. "If he was waiting to do business with Morrow, why would he change his mind that way?" The captain wore a contemplating expression, and looked at the two men in front of his desk.

"Well, I can't be sure…" Porthos started, a frown creasing his brow. "But I think I saw him look at us a couple of times." He gestured to himself and Aramis. "But you weren't wearing the Fleur de lys*." Treville countered. "What reason could he possibly have for being intimidated?"

"Well, he must have figured it out somehow." Aramis said, running a hand over his mustache and beard, like he usually did while thinking. There was a long moment of silence before he continued. "Although, I can't think of anything that could have made him realize it."

Athos sighed silently from his place by the window. There was no point in dwelling on it, it was leading him nowhere and he'd have to tell them sooner or later. He spoke without turning to face them, still looking out the window.

"He didn't realize anything." All three men turned to look at him. It was the first thing he said since they left the tavern. He turned slightly so that he could meet their eyes, holding his hat to his breast. It was a comforting habit, one he could never quite break, left from his time as a son of the nobility.

The three watched his face, passive as ever, when he spoke in his usual flat tone. "He recognized us." He turned his eyes to the window again, the boy's face flashing in front of his eyes again. "It was D'Artagnan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed :D  
> Comments and Kudos are more than appriciated <3
> 
> comments*:  
> Fleur de lys - The insignia of the musketeers, the symbol on their shoulder guards.


	2. Old friends, new information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions, search and duty's call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the show.
> 
> And here it is!!! *hides behind a wall* I'm sorry, so sorry, forgive me *peeks over wall*  
> I'm really sorry this has taken so long, i'll admit to have drifted over to other fandoms in the meanwhile and I apologize to all the people who's been waiting for the second chapter.  
> In addition it's been a hectic year so far and i'll admit there will probably be a long gap between this chapter and the next. Ther might not be, but there probably will be. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much for those of you who has read the first chapter and liked and commented, it means the world <3
> 
> But i'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. Sorry again and thank you for bearing with me.  
> Comments and Kudos appriciated :D

Athos sighed silently before turning, he was met with three blank stares. He waited patiently for them to procces the news. He would have been able to draw amusement from their faces, was it not for the chaos and noise of his own thoughts. Despite only being amongst them for a short time, D'Artagnan has managed to worm his way into their hearts.

The feeling of loss didn't abide much with time and even after three years the three sometimes found themselves walking into the garrison to the sound of clashing metal and expecting to find D'Artagnan there, practicing against one of the other new recruits. The heartache they felt every time they've passed the gate and realized he wasn't there, was just as intense as it was during the first few months after his disappearance.

"D'Artagnan?" Treville was the first to recover from what felt like an unexpected blow. "Are you sure?" Athos saw the concern in their superior's face, and nodded. "As much as one can be." He stated solemnly. He understood the source of the worry in the older man's eyes. D'Artagnan, if turned against them, had the potential to become a real, solid threat.

Athos felt bile rising in his throat at the very thought. "How is that possible?" Aramis' voice sounded strained; clearly Athos wasn't the only person uncomfortable with the option of having D'Artagnan working for the opposing side. "It's not!" Porthos voice cut the silence short. "It can't be. D'Artagnan is..." The words died in his throat, but they rang clear through the room nonetheless.

_Is a good man. Is a friend. Is a brother._ Aramis paled, swallowing heavily. D'Artagnan was their brother. A brother they had failed. A brother who had every reason to hate them and everything they stood for. The silence stretched, sending cold fingers down every spine in the room.

"We must not jump to conclusions." Athos' voice, calm and controlled, startled everyone out of their musing. All the eyes turned to him. "D'Artagnan has declined the offer." He explained in response to the now incredulous expressions turned his way. "This might actually prove to be an opportunity to find out what Morrow is planning without revealing our interests to him."

Treville met his eyes and Athos knew he understood.

For three years they've all lived with the guilt, carrying the blame of D'Artagnan's loss and grieving it. This might be their chance to redeem the lost friendship and return D'Artagnan to his rightful place amongst them. Giving up before they've tried would be a worse crime than failing the boy in the first place. There is no real choice. For any of them.

"Very well." Porthos and Aramis turned their eyes to Treville again. "Find D'Artagnan and see what he knows of Morrow's plans." The three nodded and turned to take their leave. Athos reached to close the door behind him, the last to leave the office when Treville spoke.

"Athos." Athos raised his head to meet his Captain's eyes. "It changes nothing." Athos has never seen Treville look so old. Treville said no more, but the message was clear nonetheless – The mission comes first, D'Artagnan will have to be second. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

The other two were waiting at the bottom of the staircase. "We have to find him." Aramis stated as soon as Athos joined them. "Yes, forget about Morrow, we owe it to him." Porthos agreed and made to start walking when Athos caught his arm. "No." Both stilled immediately and turned their eyes to him.

"Athos..." Aramis said quietly. "You are not suggesting we should consider him an enemy, are you?" Athos felt a wave of rage wash over him at the words. "No." He said sharply and Aramis recoiled as if he's been struck. Athos took a deep breath, forcing down the storm of emotions running rampage in his head. He let go of Porthos arm.

"All I'm saying is that we won't find him tonight." They both seemed to relax some at the reassurance and they turned to face him. "It is nearly midnight. By now, he must have returned to his residence. We should retire for tonight and start the search tomorrow." Aramis and Porthos seemed torn between the logic in his words and their need to find D'Artagnan. Athos couldn't help but understand.

It wasn't just the fact that he'd been gone for so long, but also the knowledge that his exile could have been prevented had they only listened to him. "This is an encounter we must go through with clear heads." Athos looked at them both. "Come tomorrow, we will find him." Aramis and Porthos knew the truth in his words and with a nod each, they parted ways in silence.

********************** 

The next day had passed as one could expect it to. The three of them walked around the city, asking after a young man with a scar on his cheek in every inn they could think of. It wasn't the most effective method, but it allowed them to conduct their affairs in relative privacy.

Athos was no stranger to lengthy investigations, but the urgency he felt since the evening before – a sensation he knew both Aramis and Porthos shared with him – was sitting heavily in his stomach and weighting on his mind. It's been three years.

Luck finally flashed a smile down at them around midday. They entered "The Black Horse" not far after the sun reached its highest point in the sky and Athos glanced around as he did every time, only to double take when he spotted a familiar face from the far end of the common room.

D'Artagnan was looking right at them. His mouth was hidden behind his cup, but as he met Athos' gaze the corners of his mouth curled upward. Athos glanced at Porthos and Aramis and jerked his head in the direction of D'Artagnan's table. Athos led the way to the man's sitting place, Porthos and Aramis following close behind.

They reached the table and Athos laid a hand on the back of the chair across from D'Artagnan. "Would you mind if we joined you?" D'Artagnan's smile widened and he sat straighter in his chair, gesturing for them to sit. "Please." The young man watched as the three of them seated themselves opposite to him, smile still on his lips.

"It's been a long time." He remarked the three of them nodded wordlessly, still not quite able to believe he was actually there. "So," D'Artagnan set his glass on the table after a long moment of silence. "I suppose this is about yesterday?" He inquired and the mention of their last meeting snapped Athos out of his stupor.

"Yes." He confirmed, now capable of analyzing of the emotions on these features, rather than just staring at them. "How much do you know about that man you were supposed to be meeting last night?" D'Artagnan's expression remained amused. "Well, his name for a start. Lucas Morrow, but you already knew that, or you wouldn't have been there." He paused, waiting for their reaction, before taking their silence as a confirmation, nodding to himself absently.

Athos watched him, waiting for him to continue. D'Artagnan took another sip of wine before doing so. "Other than that, only that he's been mass recruiting for the past couple of weeks, possibly longer." The three of them traded looks, aware of D'Artagnan's eyes on them. Porthos leant forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Recruiting for what?" He asked and D'Artagnan shrugged in reply. "No idea, but it must be something big if he needs that much manpower."

"How can you not know? You were about to sign up with him!" It's Aramis' turn to inquire. "Well, I didn't, obviously." D'Artagnan drawled at him, before his smile took a sharp edge. "I know better than to get involved with anything that calls the attention of the King's Musketeers." His smile showed a little too many teeth to be called friendly and Aramis subsided immediately. It took all Athos had not to cringe at the jibe.

Athos returned the conversation to its path before it could escalate further. "Still, wouldn't he have given you some information about the requirements? If you had planned to meet at the docks, surely it means you've had contact before?" D'Artagnan calmed as well, his face returning to the former, pleasant expression. "Not necessarily." He pointed out and promptly explained. "A mercenary can catch word of contracts through various sources, contacts, other mercenaries or even representatives of the employer himself." He said matter-of-factly.

"I was told about this one by another mercenary in *Toulon. I wasn't actually planning on coming to Paris, but it promised good pay and mercenaries always travel after work." The three of them looked at each other, contemplating his words. "That still doesn't explain why you don't know what was about to be asked of you." Aramis pointed out, a little hesitant after D'Artagnan's sharp reaction last time he spoke. "Isn't it a part of the negotiations?"

D'Artagnan shook his head. "It's called an Open Contract. It's mostly used be people who want their affair to remain discreet, but require a lot of people to accomplish the task. So, you sign a lot of people by promising good pay and when the time comes and their orders are revealed, every man can choose to either take the job or not. The revelation of the task is usually kept to the last possible moment to keep those who bailed from ratting out."

A silence lingered while they let the meaning of that piece of information sink in. "That means nobody, but Morrow himself, knows what he's planning?" Aramis asked, a desperate tinge to his voice. D'Artagnan chuckled at their expression. "It could mean that." He conceded and hurried to continue, stopping Aramis in the middle of releasing a dramatic groan. "But it doesn't have to. In fact, there are usually at least a few people involved except for the main employer. After all, something that big requires more planning and preparations than one man can mange alone."

The three of them traded looks again, new hope lighting in Aramis' eyes. "Let me guess," Athos butted in, noting the pleased look in D'Artagnan's eyes. "You just happen to know one of those who work with Morrow." D'Artagnan plastered a mock innocent expression on his face, as if saying 'Who? Me?', but broke into chuckle at Athos' persistently raised eyebrow.

"I don't so much know him, as know _of_ him. But, yes." He agreed when his laughter subsided. "His name is Claude Burdam. His not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's decent with a sword and has enough connections to make him a worthy ally or a troublesome enemy." Athos nodded. "Thank you, D'Artagnan." The other man inclined his head in response. "Good luck." He offered them another amused smile, before standing from his and fishing a few coins from his pocket.

As he made his way around the table and passed them on his way to the door, Athos turned and called for him, causing him to turn halfway back, eyebrows raised. "It was good to see you." D'Artagnan's lips stretched to a smile, a little warmer than the ones he's been granting them through the conversation. He turned forward again and strode out of the inn.

The trio watched the door for a couple of moments longer before Athos released a weary sigh. His companions traded glances as he stood from his seat, reaching for his hat that rested on the table. "Duty calls." He prompted in a dry tone and Aramis and Porthos smiled in unison.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments *:  
> *Toulon - A port city on the shore of mediterranean, quite a long way from Paris.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Al comments and Kudos appriciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed :D  
> Comments and Kudos are more than appriciated <3
> 
> comments*:  
> Fleur de lys - The insignia of the musketeers, the symbol on their shoulder guards.


End file.
